The proposed research is to develop methodology and nutrient media for the establishment of human hematopoietic and cancer cell lines. Methods will also be investigated to identify, separate, and culture "killer" lymphocytes. The established cell lines will be characterized and then further studied to determine if the cells possess any unique features such as special nutritional and hormonal requirements, and the production of specific metabolites. In addition, these cell lines will be used in investigations of cancer immunotherapy by chemically modifying the cells with a,b-unsaturated carbonyl compounds. The established cell lines will also be made available for the research of other investigators. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pauly, John L., Minowada, Jun, Han, Tin, and Moore, George E.: Disparity of Mixed Lymphocyte Reactivity to Cultured Cells of Human T and B Lymphoid Lines. Jnl. of the Nat. Ca. Inst., Vol. 54, No. 3, March 1975. Gerner, Robert E. and Moore, George E.: Synovial Sarcoma Annals of Surg., Vol. 181, No. 1, January 1975.